1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to reusable security packages for recorded media and, more particularly, to a security package having a lock that prevents unauthorized removal of the media from the package and that may be displayed in a typical display rack. Specifically, the invention relates to a reusable security package that nests with other substantially identical packages so that a higher density of packages may be displayed in a display rack.
2. Background Information
Various types of housings and security packages have been developed to provide a safe and secure device for displaying cassette tapes, compact discs and other media while retarding unauthorized removal of the media from the display package and subsequent theft from a store. Examples of such security packages are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,760,914, 4,805,769, and 5,211,283. Compact discs generally are retained within a plastic box commonly referred to as a "jewel box" to protect the disc from damage and to provide a protective storage container for the disc when it is not in use. Other items of recorded media are stored in similar protective boxes. It is desirable that these storage boxes be retained in the larger security package for display to hamper theft.
Storage boxes are usually formed from a clear plastic material and typically contain paper or cardboard cards that have various printed indicia on one side thereof to indicate the contents of the recording. It is desirable that these graphics be properly oriented when the storage box is retained in a security package so that customers when looking through a storage rack containing a plurality of such packages, will always have the graphics presented in the correct orientation for ease of reading to facilitate the sale of the recording.
One problem with the security packages currently available to store owners is that the security package increases the overall storage footprint of the storage box when the box is secured in the security package. The storage footprint for a storage box is defined by the width and depth of the box because the boxes are almost always displayed on end. The increased storage footprint of the security package requires the store owner to use more shelf space to display the recordings. Added shelf space increases the costs to the store owner. It is thus desired in the art to provide a security package for an item of recorded media such as a compact disc that minimizes the required shelf space for displaying the recorded media.
Another problem associated with the display of recorded media in security packages is that it is highly desirable that the customer be able to view the front of the package while it is displayed on a shelf. When a store owner completely fills a display shelf with recorded media, it is often not possible for the customer to easily flip through the selections and view the fronts of the storage boxes without completely removing the security package and storage box from the display shelf. It is thus desired in the art to provide a security package that saves shelf space while also allowing customers to view the fronts of the storage boxes while retained in the security packages.
Although seemingly insignificant, the larger storage footprint of a security package occupies large amounts of space when repeated on thousands of items of recorded media. For instance, 58 plain CD jewel boxes will fit into a 24" display shelf without employing a security device. Thus, approximately 350' of shelf space is required to display approximately 10,000 jewel boxes. When the store owner places the jewel boxes in security packages to reduce theft, the same 10,000 jewel boxes require approximately 465' of display space. Thus, the security package increases the shelf space by 33%. It can thus be understood that a security package that minimizes shelf space is highly desired in the art.